Smallville: Finale
Smallville: Finale is a two-hour movie episode for Season Ten and the final season of Smallville. The Plot revolves around Clark Kent now becoming Superman. Plot In 2018, Chloe reads a comic book with the title of Smallville to her young son who eagerly listens as he lies in bed. She tells of a young man whose greatest challenge had yet to come. Seven years earlier, at the Daily Planet, Lois and Clark go back and forth about the wedding; Lois trying to convince Clark that they are going to call it off and Clark doing the opposite, taking her list of guests and her phone to stop her from calling everyone. Eventually, Clark tells her that she is not in his way, but by his side. He declares that if she really wants to call off the wedding, she will have to leave him standing at the alter. Chloe and Oliver at the chapel, Oliver and Chloe are decorating the aisle while reminiscing the missing memories that was their wedding night. They tell each other that they would have gone through with it even if they hadn’t been under Zatanna’s spell. Oliver tells Chloe that she needs to make sure Lois is on time, as she has apparently gone missing for her wedding. At the Luthor Mansion, Tess reviews plans for the mansion's rebuild when she is confronted by Granny Goodness, who tries to convince her to join her so that she may be saved. Tess declares that just because she was born into darkness, her fate is not sealed. As Granny leaves, she is stopped as Tess asks when the apocalypse that she mentioned was occurring. Granny replies that it is already upon us. At the Kent farm, Martha looks around in shock at all of the boxes that she sees. She looks into a picture of the three of them and Jonathan’s reflection is seen. Clark arrives and she tells him that he misunderstood her message when she gave him the farm. She tells Clark that he needs to remember his past and what made him when he goes into the future. Clark refutes what she is saying and says that they have to move on and forget what they have lost to progress in their lives. As he leaves after declaring that he has left his past, Jonathan is seen to be crying. Chloe appears at the Daily Planet and in order to convince Lois, who is insistent that her and Clark should not get married, gives her Clark’s vows. Once Lois reads them, she realizes the mistake she was about to make and runs out of the Daily Planet to prepare for the wedding. At Watchtower, Tess is desperately trying to access Watchtower's satellites, only to be blocked out at every try. She orders Watchtower to access security footage which reveals Oliver as the cause for the problems. She then tells Watchtower to bring up previous satellite footage which reveals a massive fireball planet descending towards Earth. Granny, Desaad, and Gordon Godfrey meet at their lair when Oliver comes in and tell him of his accomplished mission. They are pleased and then order him a new task: to remove Clark's powers using a gold kryptonite wedding ring. At the Smallville graveyard, Clark kneels at Jonathan’s grave and expresses his concerns. Jonathan, still unseen by Clark, talks to Clark as he expresses his doubts. Jonathan counters what Clark is saying and does his best to give his unheard advice; Clark says that he has to go beyond that and Oliver appears. Oliver tells Clark that he has to remember his past, and not hide away from everything that has made him who he is. He tells Clark that he has been down this road, and that Clark is the one who saved him. Clark, adamant on letting go of everything, visits Lois at their apartment. She surprises him by telling him that the wedding is on. She admits that she read his vows and gives him hers in exchange. After discussing what they should do, Clark reads her vows and tells her after moments of silence that he will meet her at the chapel. Meanwhile Tess tries her best to alert the team about what Apokolips really is, a planet inbound for Earth. Before she can finish her warning however, she is ambushed and taken captive. Martha is seated at the wedding, while Oliver and Chloe take their positions as best man and maid of honor. Lois arrives in the doorway and looks around nervous, until Clark takes her by the hand and they walk down the aisle. As Martha and Jonathan as well as everyone else look on, they begin the wedding. Near the final moments of the wedding, Oliver hands Lois the ring for Clark, and Chloe, mere seconds before it is placed on Clark’s hand, realizes that it is made of Gold Kryptonite and knocks it away before it can be put on Clark's finger. Clark vs. Oliver She tries to speak to Oliver, and once Clark realizes what is going on, tells her to get everyone out of there. After Clark refuses to surrender to the darkness, Oliver knocks him out of the window. He then attacks Lois, and Clark superspeeds to her rescue. He takes her to safety and returns to confront Oliver. Oliver and Clark see Apokolips in the sky they fight briefly, he tells Oliver that he believes in him; Oliver overcomes the power of Darkseid and the Omega symbol fades from his skull. Clark believes everything is alright at that point, but Oliver tells him that the world needs its hero sooner than they thought as he shows Clark the coming Apokolips. Lois listens to Tess’ voicemail as everyone gathers at the Kent farm. Martha tells them that none of the government officials are saying anything until the President speaks. Chloe leaves to Star City for her database, and her and Oliver kiss under the volcanic solar eclipse now occurring. Chloe leaves to embrace her destiny and as Martha and Lois watch the impending doom, Clark spots Jonathan out of the corner of his eye and follows him to the loft. Jonathan tells Clark that he knew he would see him again when he was ready and as Clark admits he can't forget his past, Jonathan gives him his final words of guidance. He tells him that Clark has become the man who he was meant to be and that he must return to Jor-El for guidance as they have done all that they can. Martha walks up the stairs and tells Clark that this has been coming for a long time. She reaffirms to him that he is the world’s much needed miracle, at this Clark goes to embrace the trial to come. Tess wakes up on a table inside of a laboratory. Lionel greets her as she awakens and tells her that he has underestimated her. After revealing that Lex collected the best parts of the clones and combined them, he tells her that her ultimate purpose here is to give Lex that which he could not recreate, a working heart. Clark finds Tess’ phone using his x-ray vision as Lionel tells Tess that she put herself in this position, and that Lex means everything to him. As they attempt to remove her heart, she escapes from captivity and before she flees the lab, shoots Lionel Luthor in the chest. As Lionel drags himself towards Lex, Darkseid appears and Lionel offers him all that he has in order to save Lex. Darkseid declares that it will be done, in exchange for Lionel’s soul. Lionel is engulfed in a black smoke and as his eyes glow red, his heart is taken from his chest. Lex suddenly wakes and removes the mask from his face, shocked to be alive. In Metropolis, the people look in terror at the burning planet in the sky. At the Daily Planet, while Clark tells Lois about Tess’ phone, they discuss the prophecies about this event in history and wonder how to lift the darkness from the infected world. In an attempt to locate Tess, Clark and Lois find the final point of where they believe the mastermind of Tess’ kidnapping (Lionel Luthor) to be. After discovering the Luthor mansion was the final location, Clark speeds off after he and Lois reaffirm their love for each other with a kiss. Lois attempts to tell the reporter covering the President that she needs to tell the President what is really going on. When she refuses and disapproves of the Blur, she is knocked unconscious by Lois and has her ID badge stolen. At the Luthor mansion, Clark begins to look around when a voice from his past proclaims, “Hello Clark.” Lex reintroduces himself, and somewhat explains his return. Lex then tells Clark that it is not family or friends that define who people become, but their enemies. Clark tries to tell Lex that he can change, but instead Lex says that they will both be great men in the world because of each other; with Clark on the one side and Lex on the other. Clark tells Lex that he will always be there to stop Lex, and Lex says that he is counting on it and that their story hasn’t been written yet. Calling Clark by his birth name, Lex tells Clark that he can only be as great as Clark becomes and tells him about what he learned in the Veritas journals about Darkseid. Lex tells Clark that they both know who can save the world, Clark apologizes for not being able to save Lex, then abruptly departs, leaving Lex in the ruins of his home. Oliver enters Watchtower and activates all of the computers. He searches for where Darkseid’s trio are hiding and once locating them with his satellites, reclaims his Green Arrow uniform. As Granny Goodness and the others declare their victory, Oliver arrives without his Omega mark to the surprise of the others. Amidst their condemnation and rebuke, he tells them about his belief in Clark and that he will save them. Raising his bow, he fires three arrows and vanquishes the trio as they disintegrate into clouds of smoke. Aboard Air Force One, Lois attempts to get past security to speak with the President. She eventually manages to manipulate her way to the room with the Secretary. She tells him what the supposed meteor really is and that their plan will result in the deaths of millions of people. Realizing that they know what they are doing, she tells them that the heroes’ that they have tried to destroy can save them. They agree to give the heroes a chance, but limiting the time to five minutes. In the Kent barn, as Clark retrieves the console crystal, he is confronted by Darkseid, who has possessed the body of Lionel Luthor. Clark says that his destiny is to defeat Darkseid and refuses to submit to his temptations and power. Darkseid flings Clark across the barn and while in mid-air, upon Clark remembering Jonathan’s final words of guidance, Jor-El intervenes and shows Clark with images of his trials over the past 10 years that he has always had the power inside of him. Jor-El tells him that this is his final trial and that he is ready to seize his destiny. Clark reawakens in the present, floating in the barn staring down Darkseid. He embraces his powers and flies into Darkseid, presumably destroying him and the vessel he has chosen to inhabit. At the LuthorCorp tower, Tess confronts Lex in the executive office. Lex reveals that he always knew that she was his sister and that he used her, but Lionel was the one to abuse her. Tess tells Lex that she only wanted what she could never have: redemption. Lex hugs her and tells her that he loves her as he stabs her in the abdomen. He tells her that he is saving her from turning into him, but Tess claims that Clark already did that. After touching Lex on the face with a poisoned glove, she reveals that she has poisoned Lex with the poison that he was developing years earlier. He is told that it will erase all of his memories up until this moment; as she dies, Lex stands up and stands in solitude as all of the memories of his past are erased as the seconds pass by. As the final memory fades, he walks towards the window and stares out at the world. He watches the world's seemingly inevitable destruction, still filled with all of the hate and resentment that had grown over the years, but without the memories to understand why. At the fortress, Clark is embraced by Jor-El’s presence. Jor-El tells him that his journey has come to an end and that he is proud of him for embracing his heritage and who he is. He tells his son that he is the only one that can lift the darkness from the Earth. He returns the Superman suit to the surface and gives Clark his final words of wisdom, to not forget that even though he has Jor-El’s blood, he must remember his time in Smallville and his earth parents and friends that made him a hero. Jonathan presents Clark the suit and tells him to always hold on to Smallville. Clark takes it and with a nod to Jonathan, soars into the sky with his suit on and his cape blowing in the wind. Clark arrives just in time to save the now out of control Air Force One from crashing. He appears to Lois and nods to her, telling her that everything is alright. As he flies off to stop Apokolips from crashing into Earth, Lois takes a camera and after introducing herself begins to film the President. Oliver watches on amidst the crowds of Metropolis as the red and blue blur from Clark’s cape flies into the sky and moves the planet away from Earth. Oliver smiles with pride as the people are freed from Darkseid's control thanks to the efforts of his friend. Clark throws the planet into space and faces the world as he embraces his destiny as Superman. In 2018, Chloe concludes her reading of the comic book, and as she departs from the boy’s room receives a call from Lois at the Daily Planet. Lois thanks her for the something blue that she needed as she approaches the office of Perry White. Jimmy Olsen stops her and tells her that that is a bad idea, after she charges him to get better pictures of Superman, she tells him that he has his brother's big shoes to fill, but that she knows he can do it. On the TV broadcast, Lex has just been Elected the President of the United States, wearing the white suit from the visions and dreams of his past he turns to embrace the nation and world that he now seemingly controls. A bumbling Clark runs into Lois and knocks her stuff out of her hands. She tells him that he can stop acting as no one is looking and asks if he has their wedding rings. She asks if he is ready and he says that he has been ready for seven years. Just then they are alerted to the fact that a bomb has been found in an elevator uptown. Clark departs for the roof and he looks around at the world and begins to open his shirt, revealing the red and yellow El family crest, as he goes off to save the day as Superman. Cast *Tom Welling as Clark Kent / Superman *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow *Cassidy Freeman as Tess Mercer *Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor *Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent *John Schnieder as Jonathan Kent *John Glover as Lionel Luthor and Darkseid *Terence Stamp as Jor-El *Evan Schulte as Jeff Hage *Christine Willes as Granny Goodness *Michael Daingerfield as Gordon Godfrey *Steve Byers as Desaad *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen *Michael McKean as Perry White *Matthias Luers as Jonathan Sullivan-Queen *Desiree Zurowski as Minister Gallery SM1019B-0772ra.jpg|Superman costume. Lois Lane (Smallville).jpg|Lois think Clark won't show|link=Smallville: Finale 1021Smallville1096.jpg|Clark and Lois' walk to the alter.|link=Smallville: Finale Chloe Sullivan (Smallville)2.jpg|Chloe notices the Gold Kryptonite.|link=Smallville: Finale 1021Smallville1256.jpg|Bride & Groom.|link=Smallville: Finale 1021Smallville2001.jpg|Lois and Clark Kiss.|link=Smallville: Finale 1021Smallville3119.jpg|Lois's first encounter with Superman|link=Smallville: Finale 1021Smallville3124-1.jpg|Clark saves Lois|link=Smallville: Finale Tess Mercer2.jpg|Tess dies in Lex's arms.|link=Smallville: Finale Lionel Luthor (Earth-2)2.jpg|Lionel is shot by Tess.|link=Smallville: Finale 1021Smallville3251.jpg|Superman saves the Earth from the threat of Apokolips|link=Smallville: Finale Perry White (Smallville).jpg Jimmy Olsen (Smallville).jpg 1021Smallville3412.jpg|A Happily ever after for Lois & Clark.|link=Smallville: Finale Superman (Smallville).png|Clark changes into Superman to save the day before heading to the alter to get married. Category:Smallville Category:Smallville: Finale Category:TV movies